October 31st Gil's Least Favorite Holiday
by trishaj48
Summary: A missing dead man,one with a hatchet in his head,a tin man,a witch,a scarecrow,an alien and 4 sick kids make up Halloween night for the CSI crew. CSI is owned by it’s writers and producers and barrowed by me as is my reference to certain CSI eppys.


October 31st. - Gil's Least Favorite Holiday -

The alarm went off, Gil rolled over and turned it off, softly cursing.

"What's wrong love?" Sara asked him as she kissed his back.

"October 31st," Gil said rolling over so he was facing her, "I hate working on Halloween." Sara knew what he meant, Vegas was full of weirdo's but it seemed like Halloween just made it worse.

Sara laid her head on his chest running her hand down his stomach and rested it on his manhood.

Gil smiled, "Let me run to the little boy's room first."

Sara smiled as Gil took off at almost a jog, he was as sexy looking from the back side as he was from the front.

"You know you have a sexy looking ass," she said.

Gil did not answer and she could not see how he blushed, the thought of him having a sexy anything always did that to him.

Gil crawled back in the bed and very shyly said "Thanks."

Sara had to laugh, "How long have we been together?"

Gil looked at her, "Three years, why?"

"Nothing," she said, "It just is so cute that you are still shy. You still blush when I see your back side."

Gil pulled her into a deep kiss, "But not when it comes to my front."

Gil's hands went between her legs where he found her womanhood wet and inviting. "Now what was it you were talking about," Gil whispered as he softly massaged her clit.

Sara could not say anything, she just moaned deeply. Gil continued to massage her clit as he inserted a finger into her opening.

Gil's mouth found her nipples slowly he flicked one with his tongue and then he pulled it into his mouth and sucked it while he continued to pump his fingers.

Sara's body started to tremble, her release was near. "Give it up baby," Gil whispered. Sara moaned deeply calling his name she released herself. "Taste so sweet," Gil said, as he licked his fingers.

Sara pushed him to his back, straddled him and eased herself on to Gil's erect manhood. Gil massaged her nipples as she rode his manhood, "You feel so hot, so good, so tight," Gil said between moans and groans.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled so he was now atop her, pumping into her slowly. Sara pulled his face to hers and kissed him, "Harder," she begged.

Gil was more then happy to give into her wants as he started slamming into her. Gil was ready, one more deep thrust and his explosion washed Sara's walls.

Exhausted he lay atop her, his head on her chest. Sara kissed the top of his head and softly ran her hand up and down his back.

"Now this is the way I like to get things started," she said once her breathing was back close to normal.

Sara glanced at the clock. "Yeah, I know," Gil said, reluctantly moving from atop her, "We need to get showered so we can get out of here."

Sara kissed him, "Me first." She crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, "You have a sexy ass," Gil called. Sara seductively wigged her backside, "You like."

Gil laughed, "Bring it back here and I'll show you." "Not enough time SUPERVISOR Grissom," she said. She was right and Gil knew it, he also knew he did not want to work, not tonight of all nights.

Sara walked from the bathroom already dressed. "No fair," Gil said kissing her. "I knew I couldn't trust you," she said smiling, "Now get yourself ready."

At the lab the rest of the crew were already in the break room when Sara came in.

"You know you're a bad influence on Grissom," Nick said smiling. Sara looked at him, "What?" "Ever since you two moved in together we almost always get here before he dose," Nick said.

"That's because he now has more fun things to do," Sara said winking at Nick.

Warrick shivered, "Still can't picture Grissom doing THAT."

"I'm just glad I don't have to picture it," Sara said smiling, "I get to fell it."

Everyone was laughing, when Gil walked they stopped.

"What ….. Never mind I have a feeling I don't want to know what you all were snickering about," he said, giving Sara a knowing look.

"We were just discussing what it is that makes you so late now days," Catherine said. Gil blushed.

Clearing his throat he said, "Let's get to work."

As Gil handed Catherine a paper he said, "DB on International. Some guy sat on a bus bench next to a man with a hatchet stuck in his head, at first he thought it was part of a costume, until the man fell on top of him." "Yuck," Catherine said taking the paper.

"Take Greg with you," Gil told her. "If I can find him," Catherine said. She turned and screamed, standing directly behind her was Greg, in a very scary mask. "Got ya," Greg laughed.

As they left Catherine was trying to convince Greg it was the fact that she did not know he was there, not the mask that scared her.

Gil just shook his head, "Nick you have a disappearance." "A what?" Nick said. "An officer responded to a traffic accident, when he got there the driver was dead. He went to use his car radio, when he got back the body was gone," Grissom said. "Spooky," Nick said walking away.

Gil handed Warrick a paper, "You have a dead alien." "Come on Griss," Warrick said. "No really," Gil said, "A DB was found out in the desert dressed like some kind of space alien." Sara snickered as she remembered a case she and Nick worked a few years ago that involved a "dead alien".

"What do you have for me?" Sara asked.

"Four children have been brought into the emergency room, each one suffering from food poising. Brass is thinking someone had to have messed with their Halloween candy," Gil said, handing her the paper work.

"What about you?" Sara asked.

"I have a domestic disturbance. It seems the wicked witch and the tin man had a fight," Gil said. "Aw, the wizard didn't show up in time to break it up," Sara said, laughing.

Gil got into his car and was driving to his scene, over the radio he continued to hear reports of everything from minor scuffles to major blow outs, "Damn. I hate this time of year."

Getting out of his car Gil looked up to the sky, "And that only makes it worse." The moon was full that night.

After evidence had been gathered and paper work finished the team meant for breakfast.

"My "missing driver" turned out to be Catherine and Greg's DB," Nick said. "Remember that man that had the spike stuck in his head?" Nick said to Grissom. "Same theory. From the best we could gather, he got stuck in traffic and started to walk to the hospital sat down for a breather and never got up."

"Yeah, and it seems hatchet man was killed by my space alien," Warrick said. "So who whacked hatchet man?" Greg asked.

"The prints belong to the space alien, he must have whacked hatchet man while he was being attacked," Warrick explained.

"Luckily none of the kids died," Sara said, "Everything was traced back to some grumpy old geezer who just hated having anyone knock on his door. He coated all the candy with a drain cleaner."

"How about the witch and the tin man?" Catherine asked.

"She found him in bed with the scarecrow and shot them both," Gil said, "Damn how I hate Halloween."

"It dose seem to bring out the crazy people," Sara said.

As they were leaving Greg said, "To think this used to be my favorite holiday."

Back at the house Sara lay nestled close to Gil, they had ended the day the same way they had started it.

"I still think you have a sexy ass," Sara said kissing Gil's chest.

The End


End file.
